The New House Guests
by Ladyknightchaos
Summary: Two of Ryokos ols buddies come to stay with her, and one of them has a very large interest in ryoko, and not as friends. As Tenchi's new little sister(ryoko's buddy) helps him deal with his feelings for Ryoko
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Tenchi, and if I did I would kill that stupid bitch Ayeka, and Ryoko would be with Tenchi. Mwuaahhhhh!!! Yah I had some chocolate today, why do u ask?  
  
Ryoko lay on the roof counting stars! She heard Tenchi call for her down stairs. I am not in the mood to be around him! I give my self to him, and does not even care. When I was a space pirate I could have gotten any one I wanted. Then again I didn't wan anyone up there, no I have to pick the one guy that doesn't see my true beauty to fall in love with!! Ryoko sighed deeply, and looked up at the stars again.  
  
"RYOKO!!!" Tenchi yelled only four feet from Ryoko his hands on his hips staring at her with an incredibly intense stare.  
  
"Tenchi.." Ryoko said as she looked at him in the moonlight. She then relaxed, and laid back down to stare at the one star that seemed to twinkle brighter that any of the rest.  
  
"Hey Ryoko, sorry I yelled. You okay??" Tenchi said sitting down next to her. Ryoko was still staring at the same star when she relaxed something.  
  
"Shit Tenchi we have to get off of here," Ryoko grabbed on to Tenchi and went threw the roof till they were in the family room. The moment she say that a loud explanation was heard. The Ryoko, Tenchi Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Ryokie, and Mihoshi ran out side to see what happened. They were not excepting what happened next. They saw a large purple spaceship just outside of the lake.  
  
"Yahoo, for once it isn't me that crashed!!" Mihoshi screamed, and danced around.  
  
"Um, Mihoshi maybe this isn't the best time," Sasami said in her delicate voice.  
  
"Yah we need to know who crashed, and if they are hurt." Washu said and started to walk towards the crash site.  
  
"I'll fly ahead, and scoop out the crash. Kay," Ryoko said with a wink, and started to fly off. Tenchi watched he go, and hoped nothing bad would happen to her. After a couple minutes of walking they heard Ryoyo's loud scream.  
  
"Oh my god, RYOKO!!!" Tenchi scream, and ran off towards her voice, the rest off the group ran off after him.  
  
"I hope Ryoko know, that I am the only one that can kill her." Ayeka said with the voice of a royal pain in the ass. (Can any one tell that I really don't like her ^^;;) Every one fault faced but kept on running. They girls caught up with Tenchi as he reached the crash site. There they saw one very disturbing site. Ryoko dancing with two other people a huge grin on her face.  
  
The first was a man with tanned skin. He was a half-foot taller than Tenchi, and had elf like ears. He had dark purple hair that feel down to his shoulder, with bangs that cover his eyes. (No people he's not Xellos but that would be really cool.) His eyes were dark blue, and he had one of the most childish looks on his face. He was wearing a sleeve-less black shirt than clung to his body showing off his muscles. His pants were beige, and he had a couple guns strapped to his legs. He wore black boot with a knife sticking out of each of them.  
  
The second person was a young woman who was just a foot shorter than Ryoko. She had fiery red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail that went down to the bottom of her back, and she had bangs that cover the left side of her face. (No people this is not Lina, I just like to screw with your head. Gets hit by Anime Dreamer36 : Stop in Lina!! Okay, sorry.) She was wearing a blood red top that was also sleeve-less, and she had a black vest over it. She was wearing a pair of tight black shorts. She had two swords on her hip, and they seemed to give off a ton of power. The two things that were the most unusual were the red cat ears on top of her head, and the red cat, tail.  
  
The three of them were jumping around in circle. Then Ryoko, and the other girl grabbed the man, and they lifted off the ground. They spun around in circle for a couple more minutes, leaving the group on the ground totally confused. "Oh I am sorry," Ryoko said floating back down to the ground. "This is Mirako," she said pointing to the man. He did a deep bow, and walked over to the group of confused women.  
  
"I have never seen such a beautiful group of women in one place. I am very pleased to meet you," Mirako then kissed all of the girls hands.  
  
"You seem to be to good to be one of that Demons friends," Ayeka said blushing as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Well I am most definitely one of Ryoko friends, and as I am so honored her ex-lover." Every one in the group fell to the ground, except for the red headed girl.  
  
"No you did not, stop telling all of your annoying lie. You big asshole," the red head screamed, and punched Mirako into the ground. Once she had beaten him to a bloody pulp she went over to Ryoko.  
  
"You haven't changed have you Karama," Ryoko said with a smile.  
  
"Nope not at all," Karama said with a cat like grin. She turned around to see Mihoshi shaking in her shoes.  
  
"You can't be The Karma," Mihoshi said with a shaky voice. Karama nodded yes. "No you're not 'The Star Slayer'." Ayeka, Washu, and Sasami jumped back when they heard this. Karama just nodded again.  
  
"WE ARE DOOMED," Ayeka, Washu, Mihoshi, and Sasami screamed all at once. While Ryoko, Karama, and Mirako smiled know that this was going to be a very fun time.  
  
Yah going to end it there I'm too lazy sorry, tell me if you like it k. Got to go. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry been really busy, then I got 4 teeth pulled oh that doesn't hurt. Yah, %&%&% teeth are so ^*%(%( ^% %&%&^ &(&(&. Gary puts a hand over my mouth, "just write the story, and stop scaring the people." Sorry well on to the story. By the way I know I have awful grammar leave me alone ok!!!  
  
"So Karama you finally made a name for yourself," Ryoko said looking at the younger girl.  
  
"Oh course, cause I had the best teacher in the world. She taught me all of the good tricks, and how to fool people." The two women laughed the "evil" laugh. (I do it all the time I don't think it's that evil. People just run away.) The rest of their group got shivers up, and down their spine.  
  
"Um, could someone explain why everyone was screaming a while ago," Tenchi said with a seriously confused voice.  
  
"Let me explain this to you," said Mirako putting an arm around Tenchi. "The great space pirate Ryoko only every had to partners Karama, and I. But after a while Ryoko decided that little Karama was able to make it on her own. So we went our separate ways, I stayed with Karama to make sure she was safe. Well Karama followed in Ryoko's footsteps, with a dash of her own fire though. Well Karama has become about was well know as Ryoko."  
  
"Awww, little Karama is a well know pirate. I am so proud of you," Ryoko said hugging Karama.  
  
"I have never seen Ryoko like this," Tenchi stated in disbelief.  
  
"Well Ryoko toke Karama in when she was a little girl. Her parents were about to sell her to a brothel. But Ryoko saved her, they have been like sisters since."  
  
"Oh okay," said Tenchi knowing life just goten whole lot more complicated.  
  
Well I know it was short but I hope you liked it. Bye-bye till next one. 


End file.
